


Until The Beginning

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Home, M/M, Sad, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; author's choice, author's choice, peace was never an option</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



There was once a time where happiness filled their home...

Derek’s purring is doting as he whispers those three sweet words—I love you, Stiles—while he holds his beloved in his angelic embrace. During dawn’s early light they dance, spinning around and around as the fireflies twinkle up above the world so high. 

Stiles laughs to his heart's delight, his angelic face shimmering with joy. He didn’t decide to love Derek. His heart made the decision for him. It took him captive, held him in a prison of love, tormenting him with the desire to passionately kiss Derek every moment of every day. 

There are days when Stiles is so in love with Derek that he feels like he cannot breathe. His heart thumps wildly in his ribcage every time Derek pulls him close to lovingly embrace him in a tight hug or smiles a sweet grin. He does not know what he would do if his wolf ever stopped loving him...the thought alone feels like his world is sinking into a pit of heartbreak and sadness that swallows him whole. 

“You are so beautiful,” Derek purrs, nuzzling his lover’s cheek with kindhearted affection. Stiles smiles shyly and reaches out, grabbing Derek around the waist to tug him closer. His tummy does a little flip-flop dance when Derek brushes a soft kiss to his pouty pink lips. Stiles rested his head on Derek's chest, listening to the harmonizing rhythm of Derek’s heart. 

At night, they lay intertwined in their bed, savoring every kiss and doting touch. Stiles palms Derek’s prickly stubble cheeks and softly whispers “I have loved you from the moment I met you. I will love you until the day we die and when we get to heaven, I will still love you with all my heart and soul. You are my sunshine; the little light of joy that makes my world shines. I love you.” 

Derek blushes as the adoring words wash over him. He hugs Stiles and kisses his cheek, nuzzling him affectionately. “I love you, Stiles, forever and ever.” 

Derek’s hands are soothingly warm and tender, touching Stiles so benevolently as if he were a precious china doll, and each breath Stiles take and whispering ‘I love you’ is a precious treasure Derek keeps locked in his heart. Love is like the wind; you cannot see it, but you can feel it, and sometimes the decision of who you fall in love with is simply up to Fate. 

He doesn’t need to live a zillion years to live like to the fullest—all he needs to soothe his heart and bring pure joy to his life is one day with Derek. Time shifts and hearts change, they do, they do. However, his heart will always belong to his beloved wolf. Like sand through the hourglass and days fall away to years, his heart is forever locked away in a safe, and only his soul mate with the beautiful eyes and loving hugs has the key. 

Now all that remains is sorrow. 

Some days it is hard to get out of bed. The world is dark and scary and taking one breath feels like a daunting task that overwhelms him. The doctors say he is getting better; the treatment is working and the tumor is shrinking. They say his heath is improving with every passing day and they have confidences he will beat this darkness. Even with all the positive thoughts some days Stiles just cannot leave the safety of his bed. In this spot he is healthy and his father doesn’t cry himself to sleep at night and everything is perfect. 

Derek cannot help in healing the wounded body; even for all his wolf powers his is out of his hands. So he does what he can to make Stiles feel good. Every morning he makes breakfast but Stiles refuses to come out of his room. He brings a tray to him, speaking to him through the door. 

“Stiles, sweetheart…I made chocolate chip pancakes, extra chocolate chips just the way you like them. There is coffee, and a warm bagel with honey.”

Silence is all Derek hears. Saddened, he sets the tray down outside Stiles room and departs. Stiles can smell how delicious the food is, but he doesn’t leave the bed. He doesn’t want to. He wants to pretend everything is alright. He wants to believe the lie for just a little longer. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/708760.html?thread=93717912#/t93717912)


End file.
